


Stoppage

by Blouggie



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, F/M, Fingering, Gore, Non-Consensual Touching, SHEITH - Freeform, Violence, allurance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blouggie/pseuds/Blouggie
Summary: The paladins take a trip to Cuba to sort out new members for the Garrison, but while they are there they might as well have some fun.When Pidge finally decides to muster up the courage to confess her crush to Lance she gets hit by the fact that Lance and Allura are already in a relationship. Now it is up to her to either play the waiting game, risk everything or forget about him forever.





	Stoppage

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an AU but boy...  
> This is "supposed" to be placed after S* which hasn't even come out yet but since I'm not sure if Allurance or Plance will be canon so I'll just do a Plangst fic to make it even.   
>  I do not know how to tag so probably at the beginning of every chapter I'll put a warning.

For she never saw something so painful yet so beautiful. The way her rosy cheeks turned darker as his fingers traced those strange altean marks on her cheekbones. It was late at night, the sun and moon probably kissed by now. Katie begged for them to come back, for they cannot express such love out on the daylight. Nothing was more tense, more dreadful for her than to torture herself by being there behind the cold wall listening to how her accent tickled his ears.

"Lance," the princess sighed and her colorful pupils absorbed the light of the thousand stars above them. It was like a painting, like a work of art that was so unexplainable you would have to experience it with your own eyes. Her hair was beautiful, fluffy and perfect on his hands. Their figures appeared to be made for the glass wall behind them, being that the stars applauded their love. "I beg for your forgiveness. I never meant to place you as my second option." Her words were meticulous and he would never know, but to Pidge they sounded genuine... unfortunately.

"I don't care." His soft tone was a needle to the Italian girl's heart. Did she not exist? Maybe it was only in her little mind that she thought anything was possible except for her to have his heart. It was ridiculous how she stayed through every single second of this torture, Pidge wanted to know the princess' response. Would they latch onto each other? Would she make him forget all the dirty things she did to him? It was impossible to tell. Their love was so unpredictable. 

Until now she did not feel the tears, but once her glasses started slipping she knew she would have to leave. Her small hand curled up into a fist and she held her stomach which was rumbling with jealousy. Not the type of jealousy you feel when threatened, but the type where you know you could have seized something so much better than any other person. Pidge wanted his heart, so why couldn't she have it? She did so much for him and they did so much for each other. Well... maybe it was obvious that Lance would never fall in love with such a child. She thought of the princess and placed herself besides her. She was taller, beautiful... hell... she was an ALIEN. A powerful one if she had to add. And all this comparing made her heart beat slower. 

"I love you, Lance." Enough is enough. She had given up. Her hand fell like a single snowflake in the summer. She curled up and slid against the wall. She could not be this insane for Lance, this head over heels. Honestly it was like nothing she experienced before, nothing had made her fall to her knees like this.

"Me too." Their lips latched like a quiet river entering the sea. If Pidge did not peek to see she would have never noticed the passion on Lance's expression as his mouth intertwined and moved in glorious ways. There was a soft sound after that, like a whine. Allura's vocals were trembling as his hands put pressure on her hips.

It came back again. The jealousy. That unpleasant feeling of her neck burning with rage because she was not the one getting under his skin. She stood, not wanting to see what would come after that low growl he emitted. Her legs carried her through the halls and eventually to her room where it was just a mess. She stumbled and journeyed to her bed where it was piled up with polaroids of sunsets she took since they arrived to Cuba. They were useless, not beautiful anymore. She was totally right- because a billion sunsets just happen everyday.


End file.
